falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout in other media
The Fallout series has been the subject of works in other media, and has often been rumoured to appear in other forms as well. __TOC__ Mobile Games iPhone According to Bethesda's Todd Howard, several early designs have been pitched and rejected.Joystiq - Bethesda has designed iPhone versions of Fallout 3 On November 5, 2009, John Carmack of id Software said that, while it's nothing official yet, he has an internal proof of concept made for a Fallout iPhone game. Both Carmack and Bethesda's Todd Howard are fans of the platform and any iPhone game based on Bethesda's IP will likely be made as a joint project between id and Bethesda. Carmack said that he will likely be personally involved in making the game, although currently he is too overloaded with work on other games. "At the very least I'm going to be providing code," he said.John Carmack to make an iPhone Fallout game? On June 14, 2015, Fallout Shelter was released on iOS devices, and was released on Android devices in August 2015. The game allows the player to create their own Vault by acting as the Overseer. Tabletop Games Fallout: Wasteland Warfare Developed by Modiphius, Fallout: Wasteland Warfare is a Tabletop wargame for 1-2 players. It features multiple modes of play, such as solo versus AI, co-op versus AI, player VS player and a roleplay mode. Comics One Man, and a Crate of Puppets One Man, and a Crate of Puppets is an official Fallout webcomic written by Jerry Holkins (aka Tycho Brahe) and illustrated by Mike Krahulik (aka John Gabriel), (creators of the video game webcomic Penny Arcade), co-created with Fallout 3 lead designer Emil Pagliarulo. In July 2008, the comic was launched at the official Fallout 3 website. It follows the life of the sole inhabitant of Vault 77 and his crate of puppets and was updated every Wednesday. The first strip also shows Vault 43 and Vault 69. All Roads All Roads is a Fallout graphic novel written by Chris Avellone. The cover artists are Geof Darrow and Peter Doherty (colors), while the interior artists are Jean Diaz and Wellinton Alves. The art style changes when focus is shifted to another character. It tells the story of some of the characters and events in the week that leads up to Fallout: New Vegas. It was created in conjunction with Dark Horse Comics and a hardcover copy is included in the collector's edition of the game.On November 16th, 2011, Dark Horse released All Roads on Dark Horse Digital and its iTunes app for $2.99. Avellone's previous experience in comics includes five stories for Dark Horse's Star Wars Tales anthology comic and Clone Wars Adventures digest comic. Film and TV Fallout Movie Interplay Films, a division of Interplay Entertainment, was formed in 1998 and was to develop seven of the company’s most popular video game titles into movies, including Fallout. In 2000, Interplay was said to be partnering with Dark Horse Entertainment on the Fallout movie project. Brent Friedman (Dark Skies, Mortal Kombat II) wrote the script treatment. Eventually, no Interplay property was ever made into a film and the division was disbanded. In March 2011, the full film treatment was leaked and is available here. Bethesda applied for a Fallout film trademark covering "motion picture films about a post-nuclear apocalyptic world" in 2009USPTO Serial number 77663852. Following 4 extentions of the trademark without use, Bethesda filed a "Statement of Use" with the USPTO on January 26 2012statement of use. Rather than a Fallout Feature film however, the "Making of Fallout 3 DVD" was included as proof that the mark was being used in this manner. This was accepted by the USPTO on Feburary 22 2012USPTO notice of acceptance with a registration certificate being issued on March 27 of that yeartrademark registration certificate. This action removed the requirement to continue to reregister this mark indefinitely. Fallout TV series Bethesda applied for a Fallout TV series trademark in 2009, and renewed this the maximum number of permitted times (5) without using the trademark in this manner.USPTO serial number 77663853 In January 2013, they reapplied for this markUSPTO serial number 85818163. Printed Media Strategy Guides Fallout Official Survival Guide The Fallout Official Survival Guide (also known as Official Survival Guide To Fallout) is the official Fallout strategy guide. It was written by William H. Keith, Jr. and Nina Barton and published by BradyGames. The guide provides walkthroughs for individual quests and information on enemies, mutants, and friendly characters. It also includes strategies for tactical warfare. The guide also contains humorous and helpful tips from an old-time adventurer named Ol' Slim. Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets is the official Fallout 2 strategy guide published by Sybex. It was written by Matthew J. Norton, one of the two lead designers of Fallout 2. It contains some background information, such as the origin of deathclaws, that was not included in the actual game. Fallout Tactics Official Strategies & Secrets Fallout Tactics Official Strategies & Secrets is the official Fallout Tactics strategy guide published by Sybex. It was written by Michael Rymaszewski. The Fallout Tactics Official Strategies & Secrets provides comprehensive walkthroughs for all missions, detailed maps, and in-depth statistics and strategies for all weapons, characters, vehicles, and creatures. There are several online updates for the guide, which gives exclusive pictures of almost all items in the game, as well as some additions and corrections. Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Official Strategy Guide The Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Official Strategy Guide is the official Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel strategy guide published by Prima Games. It was written by Fletcher Black. The Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Official Strategy Guide provides complete mission walkthroughs for every level, full weapons, armor, and explosives breakdown, tips for defeating bosses, detailed maps with secret locations revealed and multiplayer tips for each area. Fallout 3 Official Game Guide The Fallout 3 Prima Official Game Guide is a publication by Prima Games. It contains strategies, maps, and walkthroughs that a player may find useful while playing Fallout 3, as well as some additional background information about the setting and characters not found in the game itself. The guide is localized and published in Europe and Australia by Future Press. Two ''Fallout 3'' add-on guides have also been released - one for Operation: Anchorage and The Pitt, and the second one for Broken Steel and Point Lookout. In October 2009, a Game of the Year edition of the guide was published, which includes all the add-on guides and complements the Game of the Year edition of the game itself. Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide The Fallout: New Vegas Prima Official Game Guide is a publication by Prima Games. It contains strategies, maps, and walk-throughs that a player may find useful while playing Fallout: New Vegas, as well as some additional background information about the setting and characters. The hardcover collector's edition includes 32 more pages which include concept art and background information from the developers at Obsidian Entertainment. Its main author is David S.J. Hodgson, who also authored the Fallout 3 Official Game Guide. Other items The Art of Fallout 3 The Art of Fallout 3 is an art book available with the collector's edition of Fallout 3. It features concept art by Craig Mullins and Adam Adamowicz. The standard version (purchasable from Amazon or included in the collector's edition) measures 6″ x 9". The larger version, measuring 8″ x 12.4", had been released in October 2009, but is not found on the Internet. The Art of Fallout 4 The Art of Fallout 4 is an art book that was released on November 10, 2015. Vault Dweller's Survival Guide: Pocket Reference Edition The Vault Dweller's Survival Guide: Pocket Reference Edition is a booklet published by Vault-Tec for the inhabitants of Vault 101. It is shorter than the original edition of the guide, which was available in Vault 13. References Category:Fallout in other media de:Fallout in anderen Medien